Irises
by Kaorugloomy
Summary: Draco Malfoy tiene un pasatiempo y Harry Potter forma parte de el.


**Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Hola queridos lectores:

Bienvenidos a **Irises** un fic que pertenece al _Reto fanfiction 2018 (12 meses, 12 fanfics escritos)_ Un fanfic basado en una imagen, en este caso como dice el titulo se trata de Irises, una pintura de Claude Monet. Espero que lo disfruten.

 **Irises**

En una pálida tarde de julio cuando las nubes deambulan tranquilas por el cielo azul, Astoria Malfoy prepara personalmente el té que le servirá a su marido mientras este realiza uno de sus variados pasatiempos que además le daba un ingreso extra a la familia. La mujer de cabello castaño abre la puerta del estudio de Draco Malfoy que se encuentra en el segundo piso de la mansión y deposita la bandeja de plata en una de las mesas junto a la ventana, sus ojos verdes escrutan con curiosidad el lienzo que está pintando ahora.

—Se llama Irises, es una pintura de Claude Monet —dice el rubio cuando nota la presencia de su esposa a la espalda.

—Me gustan mucho los tonos morados —comento ella sonriente.

—También a mí, aunque… no es de mis favoritas del artista —respondió ausentemente.

Astoria se encogió de hombros a ella no le gustaban mucho las pinturas muggle pues carecían de movimiento y no parecía que le transmitieran mucha emoción sin embargo aceptaba los gustos de su esposo, en más de un sentido.

—¿Cuánto te pagaran por este? —pregunto ella.

—Lo suficiente como para comprar aquella túnica francesa que viste en el catalogo mensual de Autumnal.

—¡Perfecto! Entonces te dejo trabajar.

Draco reproducía pinturas famosas y luego las vendía en el mercado negro muggle haciéndolas pasar por auténticas y cobrando millones. La mujer salió de la habitación preguntándose no por primera vez de donde había sacado su marido aquella idea.

Mientras tanto el rubio seguía dando pinceladas con sus finos y pálidos dedos, recordando como siempre que pintaba a su amante. Nunca olvidaría la primera vez que Harry Potter decidió entregarse a él después de un estira y afloja que solo le provocaba más excitación ante el juego.

Draco combino el color blanco y amarillo en su paleta para después aplicar un poco sobre el lienzo.

 _Harry estaba recostado en la cama sin playera y con los pantalones desabrochados mientras el rubio besaba aquel cuello moreno…_

 _—Malfoy… —murmuro con voz ronca Harry deteniendo la mano de Draco cuando esta se dirigía directamente a la entrepierna del contrario._

 _—Relájate Potter —pidió el rubio y enseguida beso al moreno con lentitud metiendo la lengua en aquella boca caliente, jalando un poco del labio inferior de Harry con los dientes._

 _El moreno retiro la mano que impedía el avance de Draco y abrió un poco más las piernas._

 _—Eso es, vamos Potter tócame tú también…_

 _Los suspiros de ambos se escucharon en la habitación._

 _Draco enjuago su pincel y decidió comenzar a dar las tonalidades azules._

 _Harry miro con desconfianza la varita que Malfoy había levantado pero no dijo nada, al poco tiempo dio un respingo sintiendo una frescura en su parte posterior._

 _—Tranquilo virgen, seré gentil contigo —murmuro el rubio sonriendo._

 _—Imbécil —le soltó Harry._

 _Como Draco prometió, preparo a Harry para la invasión de manera concienzuda. Al principio Potter no parecía muy cómodo con la situación pero al poco rato ya lo tenía suspirando y gimiendo contra su cuello cosa que al rubio le ponía los pelos de punta._

El hechizo que se utiliza para dar la impresión de antigüedad a una pintura es un tanto complicado pero Draco ya lo sabía cómo si se tratara de un "Accio" levanto su varita y murmuro las palabras en latín, en ese momento la pintura se transformó e Irises de Claude Monet estuvo finalizado.

 _—¡Draco! —grito el moreno._

 _—Es la primera vez que dices mi nombre —dijo con voz entrecortada Malfoy._

 _Una y otra vez Draco empujo en el interior de Harry hasta que…_

El timbre sonó y Astoria levanto la cabeza de su revista para dar la orden a un elfo de abrir la puerta, los ojos castaños escudriñaron al hombre frente a ella que ya reconocía.

—Buenas noches señora Malfoy, su esposo me dijo que la pintura estaría lista para estos momentos —dijo el hombre.

—¡Por supuesto! El elfo lo acompañara hasta la habitación de mi marido aunque me parece que usted ya conoce el camino —dijo Astoria con una sonrisita.

El hombre se sonrojo solo un poco. El elfo llamo a la puerta anunciando la presencia del visitante, Draco hizo que pasara, el elfo se retiró con una reverencia.

El rubio dejo la taza de té que había estado tomando y se acercó al hombre, decidió pasar una mano por los cabellos de su visitante.

—Que glamour tan horrible, odio a los pelirrojos —se quejó Draco y tomando su varita exclamo —¡Finite incantatem!

Al instante el hombre se convirtió en Harry Potter que le sonreía condescendiente.

—Sí, ya lo habías mencionado, ¿esta lista la pintura?

—Por supuesto —respondió Draco y señalo su obra.

—Impresionante —felicito Harry.

—Lo sé.

Para cuando Draco termino de decir esas palabras ya estaba sobre la boca de Potter, creando otro recuerdo para sus futuras pinturas.


End file.
